


Subaki/Niles S Support

by LuciustheDragon



Series: Fire Emblem Fates Fanmade Supports [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, S-Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciustheDragon/pseuds/LuciustheDragon
Summary: Decided I'm gonna post supports I submitted for UnassumingVenusaur's fire emblem hacks here!





	Subaki/Niles S Support

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I'm gonna post supports I submitted for UnassumingVenusaur's fire emblem hacks here!

 

Subaki: Phew. Okay. I’m completely fine and normal. 

 

Subaki [content closed eyes]: Yes. Perfect as always.

 

Subaki [content closed eyes, flushed]: ...

 

Subaki [injured, flushed] : Oh, pegasus dung! 

 

Niles: Pegasus dung, you say? Must be the pinnacle of perfection. 

 

Subaki: Agh!

 

Niles: Or not.

 

Niles: Well. Must be a particularly imperfect day if you couldn’t detect me like normal.

 

Niles: Fortunately for you, I was feeling merciful.

 

Subaki: Oh. Niles. Yes, just who I wanted to see. 

 

Subaki: (It really had to be HIM of all people?!)

 

Niles: Sure sounds like it. Have any more worries for your old friend Niles here? It would be my pleasure to take them off your hands.

 

Subaki: That’s… kind of you, but I decline your offer.

 

Niles: Oh? Pray tell, why not? 

 

Niles: Does Mr. Perfect have a dirty little secret?

 

Subaki [injured, sweat drop, flushed]: Wh- NO! Erm. No. 

 

Niles: My my, what a face you’re making. Very convincing. I totally believe you.

 

Subaki [smug smile, sweat drop, flushed]: A-and well you should.

 

Niles: Oh come now, don’t even try to act unflappable now. You’re bright red.

 

Niles: It’s a good look on you. Matches your hair. 

 

Subaki: H-hey, stop teasing me like that!

 

Niles: Perhaps I will, if you let me lend you an ear. Care to share?

 

Niles: Come on. Can’t be that hard.

 

Subaki: No. 

 

Niles: ...

 

Subaki: Alright! Fine! What do I have to lose, anyway?

 

Subaki: (Not that I’ve made sense of it myself yet)

 

Subaki: I… you…

 

Subaki: YOU!

 

Subaki: You’re about the most irritating pest I know! All you seem to be good for is getting under everyone’s skin!

 

Subaki: You’re vulgar, twisted, conniving…

 

Subaki: And you’re vindictive for no reason! Hell, you were going to stab me in the back!

 

Subaki: It… greatly irritates me!

 

Subaki: But far more infuriating is the fact that you see right through me even when I’m trying my damndest to be perfect!

 

Subaki: That for some baffling reason, you hate me less for it.

 

Subaki: And I hate that! It makes me feel like this effort to be perfect is futile!

 

Subaki: I hate that you… you’re RIGHT! Completely right!

 

Subaki: I hate that you are so unabashedly… you, when I’m so afraid to be!

 

Subaki: I hate how much I admire that aspect of you!

 

Subaki: And most of all, I hate how, inexplicably, I grew to admire ALL of your aspects, twisted or otherwise!

 

Subaki: And so… those are just a few of the reasons why I hate you!

 

Niles [neutral]: …

 

Subaki: So, there you ha--

 

Niles [injured, flushed]: Subaki, do you realize what you were saying?

 

Subaki: ...Yes? I… despise you?

 

Niles: Really? That’s not what I heard.

 

Niles: Sure sounded like the opposite, albeit in a very roundabout way. 

 

Niles: ...Let me guess one more reason why you “hate” me.

 

Niles: Hmm. Let’s see.

 

Niles: You hate how you can’t stop staring at me when you think I am not looking.

 

Niles: I am looking. You’re very obvious.

 

Subaki [injured, flushed, sweat drop]: Th-that’s not--

 

Niles: Oh, really?

 

Subaki: …

 

Subaki: Why don’t you decide to stab me NOW?! It’d be better for the both of us.

 

Niles: Well, that would be no fun. I like seeing you flustered. 

 

Niles: It’s cute.

 

Subaki: Ugh…

 

Niles: If it makes you feel any better, the feeling’s mutual. 

 

Niles: You’re absolutely insufferable. I wanted to dismantle that perfect act in any way I could... and I’m glad I did.

 

Niles: Frankly, I thought you would be vile under your façade, but you aren’t, surprisingly.

 

Niles: Don’t get me wrong, I still find you insufferable. But I also find you… quite charming. 

 

Niles: In fact, I find that your flaws add to your charm. I usually prod and tease to bring out the worst in people…

 

Niles: What I bring out in you, I very much like, flaws and all.

 

Subaki: H-hey! I’m not insufferable! 

 

Subaki: But… oh well. That still actually makes me pretty… happy?

 

Subaki: Oh, Niles, how did we end up like… like this? What is this? What are we? I’m--

 

Niles: Subaki.

 

Subaki: Guh?

 

Niles: Shut up, pretty boy.

 

Subaki: What in the- mmph!

 

Niles: That worked quite well, hm?

 

Subaki: ...

 

Niles:  We don’t need a name for what we are. It should suffice to say that we just… are.

 

Niles: Does that work?

 

Subaki: It… it does. 

 

Subaki: Under one condition.

 

Niles: And what would that be?

 

Subaki: I would quite like it if you would maybe… kiss me again?

 

Niles: Oh, Subaki. How could I say no to that?


End file.
